


Sherbet Boy

by PsychedelicatePoltergeist



Series: The Dragon and the Shark [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 19:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12688692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicatePoltergeist/pseuds/PsychedelicatePoltergeist
Summary: Kazuichi discovers Fuyuhiko's remarkably similar taste in food.





	Sherbet Boy

**Author's Note:**

> No, I will never stop writing KuzuSouda fics. Sorry to disappoint. :P
> 
> This one's set pre-despair and written on a whim once I discovered that Kazuichi canonically shares Fuyuhiko's love of sugary sweetness. Enjoy.

Cola was Kazuichi’s primary source of energy, besides sleep. That was no secret. The boy kept an entire stash of cola in his locker alongside his tools, and he ran on at least two bottles every day - yet, somehow, he hadn’t suffered a cavity.

What many of his classmates also knew was that he  _ loved  _ sweets, and for that matter, junk food in general. He never ordered any of the salads from the cafeteria, but instead ordered salty and sugary foods such as burgers, fries, cookies and cake. The fact that he hadn’t gained much weight, despite running almost entirely on junk food, was a concern to the rest of Class 77.

Little did Kazuichi know that his own boyfriend - the short, foul-mouthed Yakuza, of all people - loved sweets as much as he did, if not more.

After another long day of enduring schoolwork, Kazuichi was so exhausted, despite his regular intake of cola, that he’d stumbled into the dorm room he shared with Fuyuhiko and collapsed onto Fuyuhiko’s bed instead of his own. The crinkle of cellophane that sounded as his head met the pillow immediately alerted him to the fact that indeed, this was not his bed. Well, unless Fuyuhiko had decided to give him a bag of chips as a gift - which, considering how often he chastised Kazuichi for consuming so much sugar and salt, was highly unlikely…

_ Nah,  _ Kazuichi thought as he sat up, surveying his surroundings,  _ this definitely ain’t my bed. Mine’s the one up against the wall. _

Curious now, Kazuichi grabbed the pillow on Fuyuhiko’s bed and tossed it aside. Beneath it, as it turned out, was a small, transparent bag of karinto, now slightly squashed thanks to Kazuichi lying down on it.

_ The hell?  _ he thought as he held up the package, examining the sugary contents within.  _ Why does Fuyuhiko have a- _

The door slammed open with a loud  _ bang _ as it collided against the wall. A loud cry of “FUCK!” followed.

Kazuichi had a bad feeling that he was in deep trouble. His eyes hesitantly met Fuyuhiko’s, which were practically flaming in fury. The shorter boy’s cheeks were burning red - from anger or embarrassment, Kazuichi couldn’t tell.

“I- Kazu, fuck- what’re you-“ Fuyuhiko spluttered, too angry to form a coherent sentence.

Kazuichi barely managed to stop himself from grinning sheepishly.

Fuyuhiko clenched his fists so tightly that his knuckles turned white almost immediately. He stomped towards his bed and tore the bag of karinto out of Kazuichi’s grasp. “Off,” he hissed. “You’re sleepin’ on the floor tonight.”

Kazuichi knew that he had to act fast. Fuyuhiko really was enraged now, there was no denying it. But he had to make it up to him somehow…

“Why’s it such a big deal?” he blurted out. “Y’know I love sweet stuff like this too, right?”

Fuyuhiko paused for a moment. Kazuichi was certain that if they were in one of those American cartoons, steam would be spewing out of Fuyuhiko's ears. Had he made the wrong move? Was Fuyuhiko-

“Whatever,” he muttered as he tossed the bag of karinto back onto his bed. “Don’t tell anyone, alright?”

“R-right!” Kazuichi agreed with a nod of his head. “Any chance you gonna share some of that karinto with me?”

The only reply he received was a grunt as Fuyuhiko sat beside him and ripped the bag open, releasing a sweet, sugary aroma.

_ Least it 'splains why he always tastes so sweet when we kiss,  _ Kazuichi mused as they spent that afternoon polishing off the snacks together.


End file.
